Deku The Undead
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: What if Midoriya had the regeneration capabilities of a Namekian? Also first non RWBY story! and rated T for Bakugo
1. Chapter 1 Genetic Anomaly

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear Ghost Phantom here and what is this? Can this be why? Why yes after creating this account over a year ago i Silent Spear have finally expanded my range from Rwby stories!!!**

 **This shall be the first of many for i have many more idea's.**

 **But this one specifically well**

 **This one shall be a My hero academia story!!!**

 **But this one is rather hard to explain in a way. Why? you ask for think of this Midoriya doesn't have a quirk still but he does have the regenerative properties of a Namekian and no Izuku isn't a Namekian.**

 **Now you are probably asking why once again and how can he do that if it's not a quirk.**

 **My Answer is simple**

 **It's a Fanfiction what do you expect!?!**

 **(Que Anime Fall)**

 **Any way wouldn't this make Izuku more of a Gary Stu?**

 **Wouldn't this make everything meaningless?**

 **And you will learn why i chose to name the fic as i did in a later chapter.**

 **Well my viewers their is more to this then you think so just watch. Now then**

 **Let us Begin...**

 **(I don't own Boku no hero academia im just a fanfic writer)**

Chapter 1 Genetic Anomaly

"Here's the sad truth not all men are created equal when i was four years old i learned that some kids had more power than others, But that won't hold me back... if anything it pushes me to do bet-AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Izuku Midoriya Screamed as his left arm was suddenly chopped off with a axe made of black steel as purple blood sprayed every where as the holder of said axe looked on in annoyance.

"Stop fucking monologuing already and grow back your fucking arm Deku!!!" Yelled out a red eyed boy with ashy blonde hair.

"Y-yes Kacchan." Groaned Midoriya as he was attempting to hold back his tears as he grew back his arm.

Bakugo Katsuki was a boy with a loudmouth and a destructive quirk as well as Izuku's best and only friend even after he had turned out to be quirkless.

"God fucking damit Deku we do this shit all the time so stop fucking whimpering!"

Bakugo said as he threw Midoriya's arm into a pile of other severed limbs and organs as if it wasn't a human body parts he was throwing.

"I know that Kacchan i know but still it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt and besides it's my arm." Explained Midoriya.

"I get that but still you can always grow them back what are you attached to them or something." Bakugo retorted before a look of realization struck him.

"You are fucking attached to your arms aren't you Deku?" Bakugo said in annoyance as Midoriya gave him an embarrassed smile.

"W-well they are attached to my body K-kacchan." Midoriya said awkwardly right before his right arm was cut off as well.

"WE BOTH KNOW THAT IS NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT!!!!" Bakugo shouted in anger as Midoriya shouted in pain.

"Come on now Deku grow back your arm and help me burn the limbs i rather not be late to school my mom will kill me if she thought i skipped another day." Bakugo said as he noticed Midoriya look at the organs.

"You know we could've donated those organs Kacchan." Midoriya said with remorse.

"Probably could've saved somebody's life." Midoriya said as Bakugo grabbed his shoulder.

"Your probably right about that but they've been on the ground for who knows how long they might be infected and that could do more harm then good."

Bakugo reasoned before realizing he was being out of character.

"And besides only our families and the Doctor's know about your regenerative bullshit and I'll rather not get falsely arrested for your dumb shit!" Bakugo said as he punched Midoriya on the shoulder causing Midoriya to tear up.

"K-kacchan that's mean." Midoriya said as he sniffled slightly.

"NOW YOU CRY!!!!, YOU LOST 22 OF YOUR LIMBS TODAY AND THAT'S JUST YOUR ARMS!!!!" Bakugo shouted in disbelief before giving an aggravated sigh.

"How about this after school we go get some Ice cream how about that?" Bakugo said as Midoriya wiped away his tears.

"R-really?" Midoriya asked as if he was a child.

"Really." Bakugo said with poorly hidden annoyance of his friends antics.

"Alright then lets get rid of these body parts!" Midoriya said in a cheerful tone that slightly disturbed Bakugo.

"All right now hurry the fuck up and get a lighter!, I'll prefer not getting arrested Deku!" Bakugo shouted as Midoriya straightened.

"Y-yes Kacchan!" Midoriya said as he ran to get a lighter.

And that's how it's been like every day for one Izuku Midoriya after that one fateful day.

 _Flashback_

 _A young Izuku Midoriya rushed towards his mother Inko Midoriya holding a small figure in his hand as he got his mother's attention._

 _"Come on Mom it's computer time!" spoke the pure child in excitement ._

 _"Already?" Questioned Inko sweetly as she dryed her hands and went to their computer._

 _"Faster let's go!" Midoriya said in anticipation as his mother searched up the video on the web._

 _"Geez i think you added ten thousand view on this one yourself Izuku, I don't know why you like it i think it's scary." Inko said as her son looked on in anticipation._

 _"The video i loved was an old one. Disaster footage from long ago but more importantly it was the debue of the greatest hero this world has ever known."_

 _Deku Monologued._ **(Again)**

 _As the younger version of himself watch with joy as he witnessed the video._

 _"He's the coolest in the universe!!!" Shouted the young boy in excitement._

 **(Too Pure...)**

 _"And once i get my quirk im gonna be a hero like him!" The young Izuku proclaimed as he laughed in joy._

 _(Later)_

 _"Sorry kid ain't gonna happen." Spoke the doctor causing Izuku to freeze in place as he dropped his figure._

 _"Oh dear you really think that thier is something wrong now?" Inko asked with concern._

 _"Most of the other kindergartners have already showed signs of there quirks." Inko explained._

 _"My records say that you are a fourth generation quirk user." The Doctor said._

 _"What powers do you and his father have?" Asked the doctor._

 _"Oh nothing too special really. I can float small objects towards me and my husband breathes fire." Inko explained as she lifted the small figure off the floor with said quirk._

 _'You call breathing fire nothing too special?' The Doctor thought internally._

 _"Well anyway Izuku should have already manifested one of these quirks or a combination of both already but after viewing his X-rays i don't think he's going too." Said the doctor._

 _"You see when super powers started to show up there were many research studies conducted and soon doctors discovered a correlation between the bones in a person's foot and the chance of developing a quirk." The man explained._

 _People with power's only have one joint in their pinky toe while Izuku here has two joints just like 20% of people these days." He said._

 _"So based on the research that's available it is a shame to inform you that your son is not getting a quirk." The Doctor said as Midoriya stared blankly in shock._

 _"But then again i could be wrong." The Doctor said as the fire in Izuku's eyes lit back up._

 _"What do you mean?" Inko asked curiously._

 _"You see while he doesn't have the bone structure your son is far from normal." The Doctor said as he pulled out three viles of liquid the one in the center being purple in color while the other two were red._

 _"The vile on the left is a blood sample of your husband's while the vile on the right is your's but then there's this one." The Doctor said as he pointed to the one in the center._

 _"This one is also blood but it belongs to Izuku." He said as Izuku gazed directly towards the vile._

 _"So this is were it gets complicated." The Doctor said with a sigh._

 _"No matter what the quirk is the blood in there body is always red even if they have a animal quirk in which the actual animal has a different colored blood." Be said as he went to clean his glasses._

 _"So for your son's blood to be purple is a real genetic anomaly and given that we live in a world where super powers exist that says alot." Said the man._

 _"So what could this mean?" Inko asked in concern for her son's health._

 _"Well due to his skeletal structure i am gonna have him marked as quirkless but if anything peculiar happens let me know." The man said as Izuku kept his gaze on his blood_

 _(Even Later)_

 _"Mom do you think i can be a hero?" Asked the young Izuku as he gazed at his body._

 _"Maybe it's like the doctor said your bones show that your quirkless but your blood is a different color so that's got to mean something right?" Inko explained as her son started to cheer._

 _"This is awesome i can't wait to tell Kacchan!!!" Spoke the young boy as Inko gave a nervous gaze._

 _"I'm not sure that's a good idea Izuku." Inko said as her son looked at her curiously._

 _"Why not mom Kacchan's my best friend i want him to be the first to know!" Izuku said._

 _"Now that is sweet but we still don't know what this means so maybe you should give it sometime before you tell him." Inko explained as her son nodded._

 _"And so i kept this a secret of my unique blood for a total of three weeks my mom informed my dad about what happened and it was alright and then my secret slipped."_

 _Midoriya said before being socked square in the jaw by a certain blonde hair boy._

 _"What the fuck did i say about Monologuing!!!" Yelled Bakugo in anger._

 **(Okay... then back to the story...)**

 _(Bakugo Residents)_

 _"Hey_ _Deku want to make a smoothie?" Asked a young Bakugo_ _to an equally young Midoriya._

 _"Sure i'll like that alot!!!" Izuku said cheerfully as both boys soon went to the kitchen Completely Unintended._

 _"Hey Kacchan where are your parents?" Izuku asked curiously._

 _"Oh they went to vist a friend who was in a hospital." Katsuki explained._

 _"Really are they okay?" Izuku asked in concern._

 _"I didn't ask but they told me to go to your place before they left." Bakugo said._

 _"But why did they leave the house unlocked?" Asked Midoriya._

 _"Who said they did." Katsuki said._

 _(Meanwhile)_

 _"I don't know why but i have the sudden eurge to pummel Katsuki." said_ _Mitsuki_ _Bakugo_ _before realization struck._

 _"Honey we got go now!" Mitsuki said._

 _"My Katsuki senses are going off the charts!!!" Mitsuki shouted to her husbamd as they ran to their car._

 _"Sorry Rei we gotta go we talk to you later." Mitsuki said before catching up with her husband._

 _(Back with Small Might and Prince Explosion)_

 _"Mom always puts the_ Ne _squick right there" Katsuki pointed at a rather tall ledge._

 _"I'll get it!" Midoriya said as he climbed up to try to reach._

 _"Uh i can't reach!" Midoriya said as he tryed to get it._

 _"I'll help you." Bakugo said before the slamming of a door got there attention._

 _"Katsuki!!!" Mitsuki shouted causing Midoriya to lose balance as he accidentally managed to turn the blender on as one of his hands fell in._

 _"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Izuku screamed as he soon began to cry an extreme amount as he clenched his bloody hand as three of his fingers were gone._

 _"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT, THIS ISN'T GOOD THIS ISN'T GOOD FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!" Mitsuki shouted in concern as Izuku's tears soon began to flood the room as her son was having a similar swearing rant of fear._

 _"What's the matt- Oh God!!!"_ _Shouted Masaru in concern as Izuku kept on crying as he still clenched on to his bloody hand before he noticed that Izuku's blood was purple but decided not to ask as he quickly went back outside to start back the car up._

 _(Later)_

 _The drive to the hospital took 30 minutes as the Bakugo family plus one extra quickly rushed inside the extra still screaming and crying the entire time._

 _"How may i hel-" The receptionist asked before quickly being cut off by Mitsuki._

 _"No Time. Pure Child Hurt!!!. Hurry Please!!!" Mitsuki shouted hastily startling the receptionist before noticing the child with the missing fingers._

 _"Okay I'll inform them right away!" The receptionist said. As she quickly called one of the Doctors._

 _(Later still)_

 _The Doctor arrived twenty minutes later_ _due to it being a rather busy day._

 _As Inko was now with them with concern obivous in their faces. As Izuku continue to scream and cry not even taking a single breath for air._

 _'The Lungs on this kid is amazing.' Thought the doctor which ironically enough was the same one from three weeks ago._

 _"So will my precious child be all right!?!" Inko asked with concern._

 _"Well im sorry to say but his fingers will have to be amputated as they two have been badly damaged." The Doctor said as the others looked in concern._

 _"Inko i am so,so sorry! It's all my fault that this happened please forgive me!" Mitsuki apologized_ _deeply to her old friend._

 _"I-it's a-all right M-mitsuki i-i know you d-didn't m-mean any of it." Inko said as Katsuki looked on in guilt._

 _"D-deku i-it's all my fault p-please for-forgive me!" Bakugo asked as he began to tear up_ _himself._

 _"I-it's all right Kacchan!" Izuku managed to say before all of a sudden his finger's were healed as three others sprouted out from the stubs as a green liquid soaked his hand shocking every body of what they just witness that was before Izuku fainted as Katsuki caught his friend._

 _"My Baby Boy!!!" Inko shouted out in joy as she went to hug her child as Katsuki looked at Izuku's hand which was once missing three fingers but now was back to five._

 _"Well now things just got more complicated." Said the doctor_ _as he saw them all cry in joy._

 _"Your grounded form seeing Izuku for three weeks!!!" Mitsuki shouted at Katsuki as he had his head down._

 _"Three weeks why is that? Is it one for each finger lost?" Asked the doctor as Masaru shrugged._

 _"Any way_ _due to what i have just witness it appears that your son does indeed have powers but i really don't think i should write it down a quirk." Spoke the doctor_

 _confusing the others._

 _"Why is that he's got powers that for sure so why aren't you considering it as a quirk?" Asked Inko with worry._

 _"Yeah why is that?" asked Mitsuki._

 _"Well for it doesn't add up like I've told you a quirk doesn't change the blood of the person as well as having that extra joint." The Doctor explained._

 _"Well that means he could be the first._ _" Inko reasoned._

 _"But it doesn't make sense it's not like an emitter for it doesn't create anything or change anything, It's not a Transformation quirk for he doesn't seem to be able to transform and it can't be a mutant_ _for your blood as well as your husband aren't of that color!" The doctor said_ _in frustration._

 _"It goes against everything that we know about quirks!"_ _yelled the frustrated doctor_

 _as he couldn't figure out what was going on._

 _"It just doesn't make sense."_ _Mumbled doctor._

 _"After that everyone agreed to mark me as quirkless despite my regenerative capabilities probably better that_ _way.When once i had woken up my mom told me what had happened._

 _And soon after those three weeks i was able to see Kacchan again. And he had an idea."_

 _Monologued Izuku before being struck in the side by an axe_. **(Again)**

 _"YOU NEVER FUCKING LEARN DO YOU DEKU!!!"_ _Bakugo shouted in anger_ _as he aimed to take another swing._

 _"NO KACCHAN PLEASE!!!!" Midoriya shouted in fear._

 **(Que the we'll be right back music.)**

 _"Hey Kacchan it's good to see you again!" Izuku shouted happily_ _to his bestfriend once again._

 _"Hey Deku." Bakugo said with a devious smirk_ _that concerned Midoriya_ _immensely._

 _"Kacchan your scaring me." Izuku said in concern._

 _"It's all right no come with me!" Katsuki said as Izuku reluctantly followed before eventually arriving_ _at a stream that Izuku and Kacchan go to time to time._

 _"Kacchan why are we here?" Izuku asked curiously._

 _"Well i was_ _thinking how you grew back you fingers right as well as heal your cuts too right." Katsuki explained._

 _"Yeah i remember." Izuku said as he could still imagine the pain._

 _"Well i thought how slow it took to grow back right." Bakugo said._

 _"Okay and what does that mean?" Midoriya asked curiously._

 _"Well_ _i thought that maybe the more you regrow the faster it takes." Bakugo said._

 _"Yeah i can see that but why are we here then." Midoriya asked again as this time Katsuki grimaced._

 _"Im sorry Deku im only doing this because i care." Katsuki said remorsefully before cutting off one of Izuku's fingers with a knife that he had hidden._

 _"Sorry! But try amd regrow your finger." Bakugo said as Midoriya cried and screamed once more._

 _"Last time Kacchan i promise okay?" Said Midoriya._

 _It fucking better! They are probably sick of all this fourth wall breaking were doing!" Bakugo shouted in anger._

 **(Yeah and that's my job!)**

 _"Any way_ _after that me and Kacchan soon made it into a routine to help improve my regeneration and make me less tired afterwards and after i got good at regrowing my fingers we soon experimented what i could and couldn't regrow every once and a while i would go to the hospital to donate my organs for those in need of transplants i always felt like a hero when i did so." Midoriya monologued._

 _"But i always wanted to do more the that."_

 _Spoke Midoriya._

 _Flashback end_

 _(Aldera Junior High)_

"So as third year students it's time to start thinking seriously of what to do with your lives." Spoke the teacher.

"Now i could give you all career aptitude tests but why bother" He said before throwing the papers in the air.

"I know you all want to go to the hero track." Spoke the teacher joyfully as almost every one in class began to use their quirks.

"Why yes, yes you all have intresting quirks but no quirk usage in school remember!" The teacher said before every ones attention was given when one voice spoke up.

"Hey teach." Said Bakugo before continuing.

"Don't lump me in with these rejects im the real deal here but these guys will be lucky to even be the sidekick of some washed out D listed hero." Katsuki said cockily infuriating the other students.

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN US KATSUKI!" Roared out one of the students in anger as Bakugo looked on with arrogent anticipation.

"Let's go I'll take you all on!" Bakugo said cockily.

"Oh you also got impressive test results." Spoke the teacher as he looked on his clipboard.

"Maybe you will get into UA after all." The teacher continued as every began to whisper to one another.

"It's impossible to get into." one boy said before Bakugo's voice boomed.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me!" Bakugo said as he stood on top of his desk.

"I aced all the mock tests, Im the only one in this school who stands a chamce to get in, Hell I'll end up more popular then All Might himself amd be the richest hero of all time!!!" Bakugo gloated before the teacher spoke cutting him off.

"Oh yeah Midoriya didn't you also apply for UA too?" Asked the teacher as he tryed to hide himself as Bakugo froze.

'FUCK!' thought Bakugo as he anticipated the on coming reaction.

Before suddenly the entire class bursted out in laughter as they all began to mock him as he simply slumped on his desk hiding his face.

 _(Later)_

"You alright Deku?" Katsuki asked with what sounded like concern coming from some one like him.

"Y-yeah im fine." Izuku said shakily as he held back tears causing Bakugo to sigh.

"I still don't get why you don't want then to know about you Plot armor." Said Bakugo.

"It's not Plot armor Kacchan!!!" Midoriya shouted before continuing.

"And besides there wouldn't be much of a diffrences i can only use it when im seriously injured plus it might make them more violent they might begin to think that my suffering will be of no consequence." Midoriya said as Bakugo knodded begrudgingly.

"I guess but fuck those bastards anyway come on lets get some Ice cream." Bakugo said causing Midoriya to cheer up.

"A-alright let's go." Midoriya said as they left the classroom.

"Oh and by the way your paying." Bakugo said.

"What?!? But you said were getting Ice cream!?!" Midoriya said as Bakugo soon grew a tick mark.

"I NEVER SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO PAY!!!" Bakugo yelled at his companion.

"We split it fifty-fifty?" Izuku said as he tried to reason.

"Forty-Sixty i will not go higher." Bakugo said with a growl.

"Figures but fine sixty-forty" Midoriya said with a sigh before forming a smirk.

"And your the sixty." Midoriya mumbled.

"Like hell i am!" Bakugo proclaimed as Midoriya let out a chuckle.

 _(Later_ _Still)_

"So you know about what happened this morning?" Bakugo asked Midoriya as he nodded.

"How could i not? It's all over the news." Midoriya said.

"Yeah your right well later you bastard."

Bakugo as he walk somewhere else.

"Later Kacchan!" Midoriya said with a wave.

"Still can't believe that he hangs out with me." Midoriya muttered softly to himself as he went underneath an overpass.

Until suddenly he heard a noise from behind before suddenly he saw a man made of slime form.

"You are going to make a great skin suit to hide in." The villian said as he began to cover Midoriya up.

"Don't worry im just taking over your body it won't hurt for long." Spoke the slime as Midoriya tryed to break free.

'C-can't b-breath' Midoriya thought as he continued to struggle.

"Don't even bother my body is made of fluid." Spoke the slime as Midoriya stuggled.

"You know your a real hero to me kid." The slime said as Midoriya suffocated.

'M-my bodies getting weak, t-this can't be the end' Midoriya thought as he still tryed to break free.

'I-it just can't.' Midoriya thought teary eyed.

'S-somebody help me...' Midoriya thought

'P-please!' he thought before suddenly the Man hole cover shot out causing the slime's eyes to widen as out came a Man.

 **"Have no fear you are safe."** Spoke a man as he stood up firmly.

 **"Now that i am here that is."** Spoke the man as he dodged the slimes attack before getting in close as he clenched his fist.

 **"Texas!!!!** Shouted the man as he launched his fist towards the slime.

 **"SMASH!!!!"** he shouted out as an immense current of wind blew over making it impossible for the slime to keep it's self together.

"I-impossible!!!" thought the slime as it was flown back causing it to let go of Midoriya.

'I-is that A-all Might?' Midoriya thought before blacking out.

 _(Later Still Yet Again)_

 **"Hey wake up hey!"** All Might saod as he gently slapped Midoriya a thousand times minute before Midoriya soon regained consciousness.

 **"Good thought i lost you dare for a second."** All Might said causing Midoriya to freak out.

 **"Well looks like your moving around all right."** All Might said.

 **"Sorry about that back there i didn't mean to get you caught up in my hero work.** All Might said as Midoriya was stuttering up a storm.

 **"Normally** **im far more cautious in keeping bystanders safe. But this cities sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate"** All Might explained before Laughing joyfully Midoriya was still shocked.

 **"Any way you were a big help thank you!!!"** All Might said before showing two bottles of soda that contained the villian.

 **"I've captured the Evildoer!!!"** All Might boomed.

'The most Amazing hero in the entire world All Might the real thing in the flesh standing right in front of me.' Midoriya thought.

'He looks so much cooler in person!!!' Thought Midoriya as All Might's Teeth shown in the sun.

"Holy crap i got to get an autograph!" Midoriya said before All Might spoke.

 **"Fear not young one."** All Might said confusing Midoriya.

"What why?" Midoriya question.

 **"Because. Sudeni shomei sa rete imasu."**

(Nazenara. It is already sighed.)

All Might Said.

"N-nani!?!" (What!?!) Midoriya said as he opened up his journal to find that it was indeed already signed.

 **(This is probably the closet im gonna get for a Fist of the North Star reference in this fic Okay!)**

"Oh my god!!!" Midoriya shouted in joy as he bowed down a thousand times a minute to his idol as he spoke.

"Thank you so much this will be an heirloom! A family treasure past down for generations to come!" Midoriya said as he laughed the last part out in joy as All Might gave him a thumbs up.

 **"Welp i gotta get this guy to the police so they can take care of him."** All Might said before giving a wave of goodbye.

 **"Stay out of trouble see you around."** All Might said causing Midoriya to hault from his plan on where to put All Might's signature in his shrine.

"Wait your leaving already?" Midoriya asked with disappointed in his voice.

 **"Pro heros are constantly fighting time as well as villans just ask Gran Torino** All Might said as he silently prayed that Gran Torino didn't find out what he said.

 _Meanwhile_

"Achoo!" Gran Torino sniffed as he suddenly felt rather agitated.

"I don't know why but i have the sudden eruge to pummeled Toshinori." Gran Torino said with conformation on what he will do.

 _Back_ _with Izuku and Death Might_

 **'Why do i feel like he heard that?'** All Might thought in dismay as he did a good job in hiding it as he prepared to leave.

'He can't go yet there are still so many questions i have to ask him.' thought Midoriya before an idea came up.

'I know im gonna regret this.' thought Midoriya as All Might was about to jump.

 **"Stand back! Im taking off!"** All Might saod as he jumped.

 **"Thanks for your continued support!!!"** All Might boomed as he blasted off. **(Again)**

Before noticing Midoriya holding on to him.

 **"Hey what the heck are you doing!?!"** All Might shouted out as he tryed to get Midoriya off of him not noticing the small bottle falling out.

 **"I love my fans but still!"** All Might boomed as he tryed to Izuku off.

"N-no way where flying i-if i let go I'll die!" Midoriya said.

'Wait now that i think about it could this kill me?' Midoriya before remembering how high up he was.

'On second thought I'll rather not know.' Midoriya thought with a sweat drop.

 **"Oh that's a good point."** All Might said as he too suddenly remembered how high they were.

"I just got a lot of questions that i want to ask you personally!" Midoriya said as his face was stretched out due to the speed they were going at.

"You're my all time favorite hero All Might!" Midoriya said.

 **"Fine fine i get just close your eyes and mouth!"** All Might agreed as Midoriya did just that before he started to cough up blood.

 **'Shit!'** Thought All Might as he landed on top of a building.

"M-my w-whole life just flashed before my eyes." spoke Midoriya softly as he viewed all the times Bakugo dismembered him once again.

 **"Not a very smart move on your part bang on the door for a while someone's got to let you in at some point now i have to go."** All Might scolded lightly as he walked off preparing to leave.

"W-wait on second!" Midoriya said.

 **"Sorry i have to go!"** All Might said with a wave.

"I have to know!" Midoriya shouted in desperation.

"Is it possible to become a hero even if you don't have a quirk?" Midoriya asked causing All Might to stop.

"Im a normal kid without any powers." Midoriya said.

'Okay well that's parts a lie i have powers but im technically still quirkless.' Midoriya thought.

"Could i ever hope to be like someone like you!" Midoriya said with eyes clenched as All Might turned to look at him.

 _"Meeting All Might was a dream come true. A real miracle standing_ _infront of me was the hero that i idolized for most of my life i didn't realize it at the time but that chance encounter would be the thing that change the course of my future."_

Midoriya monologued before out of the blue he was soon decapitated by a certain hot headed boy.

 _"YOU FUCKING LIER!!!!"_ Bakugo roared in anger.

 _"Kacchan wait please!!!"_ Begged Midoriya as Bakugo was ready to take another swing just as Midoriya finished regenerating.

 _"YOU SAID THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST FUCKING TIME AND OH LOOK YOUR FUCKING MONOLOGUING AGAIN!!!"_ Bakugo shout in cold hard fury.

 _"Im sorry Kacchan really but please at least let me put some clothes on!!!"_ Midoriya begged as he was on the floor bare naked only his decapitated body shielding him.

 _"FUCK YOU AND I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOU PAY!"_ Bakugo said with a maniacal grin.

 _"N-no you wouldn't dare!?!"_ Midoriya pleaded.

 _"Oh i would dare."_ Bakugo said with a sadistic grin.

 _"N-NO KACCHAN PLEASE DON'T BE SO CRUEL!!!"_ Midoriya begged.

 _"THE PRICE WILL BE YOUR BALLS!!!"_ Bakugo shouted as he prepared to swing at his Midoriyas.

 _"HAVE MERCY!!!"_ Midoriya shouted in terror.

 _"SECRET FUCKING TECHNIQUE!!!"_ Bakugo roared.

 _"Please don't."_ Midoriya said barely above a whisper as he shed a tear.

 _BALLS CHOPPER!!!!!_ Bakugo roared as he swung at Midoriya's crotch.

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

 **And that's a wrap what did you think**

 **also to clear some things up the reason for the amputation was because they kinda forgot to take the fingers with them and also for** **why Bakugo felt guilty is well no matter how much of a prick you become you will feel guilty as a kid.**

 **And for those wondering this is NOT a Bakugo x Midoriya fic and i apologize if that is what i lead you to believe but it is a bromance.**

 **Also i decided to have Bakugo as Midoriya's friend for i always like those kind of fics but i didn't want him to change his character so there friend ship is going to be in a way that doesn't clash with his personality.**

 **And for those not familiar with Namekian Regeneration it's rather simple they can regenerate any part of thier body as long as thier brain's are intact and if they are conscious** **in a way similar to that of a zombie hence the name of the fic.**

 **And like I've hinted Midoriya can survive decapitation but weirdly enough not suffocation.**

 **And I've also hinted Midoriya while able to regrow his limbs and body doesn't mean he can regenerate his clothing.**

 **Also im still not sure if is should give Midoriya any other Namekian related abilities.**

 **Any way with all that said**

 **This is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom**

 **saying**

 **Au revior~**


	2. Chapter 2 Foolish Heroics

**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here and you are probably either be suprised or not to learn that i shall be writing the next chapter of Deku The Undead! Now if only i can upload a new chapter of Arc Between Universes Am i Right?**

 **Ha ha!!!**

 **(Silence)**

 **Ok...** **Anyway i will like to inform you all i am also planning to make a Fanfic of Midoriya being a Fire Bender** **But his fire is green and yes green fire does in fact exist for those who don't know.**

 **Also time for me to explain more things for here's a shocker i do in fact read your comments it's actually become a favorite pastime of mine in fact!**

 **So about the Purple Blood being not to weird i already explained it that** **Midoriya in this fic is the only recorded case that a human has different colored blood so die to super powers being the norm it would seem that different blood color shouldn't really be that big of a deal and you would be right if it wasn't for the fact that blood color is not what gives him his regenerative capabilities.**

 **And think of this what would you do if your everyday average joe were to bleed that color in real life you would freak out to would you not?**

 **Also here are some Namekian abilities not counting the regeneration**

 **These include:**

 **Enhanced Hearing**

 **Stretchy Limbs**

 **Fusing**

 **Fission (The reverse of Fusion)**

 **Gigantification**

 **The Ability to spit out offspring**

 **The Clothes beam (Easily the most Metro attack)**

 **And finally**

 **The Ability to** **Heal** **anyone no matter the severity of the injury**

 **Any way without further ado**

 **Let us Begin**

Chapter Foolish Heroics

"Is it possible to become a hero even if i don't have a Quirk?" Midoriya said causing All Might to stop.

"Im a normal kid without any powers." Midoriya said.

'Okay well that's parts a lie i have powers but im technically still quirkless.' Midoriya thought.

"Could i ever hope to be like someone like you!" Midoriya said with eyes clenched as All Might turned to look at him.

 **"Without a Quirk?"** All Might said before feeling an immense pain.

 **'Oh no! not hear damnit'** All Might thought as Midoriya kept telling him his backstory somehow not noticing the buff man letting out a large amount of steam as if he was a walking sauna.

"People think that i don't have a chance that not having powers makes me some sort of weakling my classmates like to make fun of me but you know what that makes me want to prove them wrong.

Cause ever sense i was a kid i thought that saving people was the coolest thing to do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe and be the kind of hero that everyone can look up to." Midoriya as All Might was still steaming.

"Just like you!" Midoriya said as he finally looked up to see him only to see a thin amd boney man in his place causing him to scream in shock.

 _(Meanwhile)_

"Oooohhhhh my head." spoke a certain slime in bottle as he opened up his eyes.

"What the hell happened

 _Flashback_

 _ **"TEXAS SMASH!!!"**_ _Roared All Might as he punched._

 _Flashback End_

'Oh right that happened." Thought the slime.

"If it wasn't for him I'll be out of town already and with a nice skin suit to boot." The slime grumbled before overhearing someone singing.

"Se No! demo sonnan ja dame mou sonnan ja hora kokoro wa shinka suru yo!" Sang Katsuki Bakugo of all people as he kicked the bottle causing it to open.

'Plot Convenience!!!!' Thought the slime with glee as it took form.

 **(The song is Renai Circulation**

 _Back with Midoriya and Johnny Bravo's skinny form_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Midoriya Continued to scream as he looked at the skinny man.

"I-i wait who huh wha-what the f-" Midoriya said when a hero with a round shield and a star on his chest interrupted before he could swear.

"LANGUAGE!!!!!" Shouted the man as he ran by.

"Any way what happened!?! Y-you deflated!" Midoriya said as he looked around looking for his favorite hero.

"Where'd All Might go???" Midoriya questioned before pointing an accusing finger at the skinny man.

"You you're not him imposter!!!" Midoriya said accussingly to the man as the man sighed.

"I assure you that i am the real dea-" The man poured out blood before he could finish his sentence causing Midoriya to freak out.

"W-why is your blood red and i-impossible!?!" Midoriya said as currently he was in panic mode.

"Think of me as those guys that are always flexing in pools and beaches that's essentially me and what do you mean why is my blood red?" Questioned the supposed All Might.

'Oh right i'm so use to seeing my own blood that i forgot that it's not like that of anyone else's blood.' Midoriya thought to himself as he soon remembered that fact.

"N-never mind about that b-but how? All Might is a giant of a man who saves everyone with a fearless smile!" Midoriya reasoned still not understanding anything causing the man to sigh.

"Fearless huh?" 'All Might' said as he looked to him seriously.

"Truthfully there is plenty of fear behind that smile so listen up kid and don't go telling your friends or online alright?" Spoke All Might'

"Well truthfully i only actually have one friend to begin with but sure." Midoriya nodded in agreement before the skinny man lifted up his shirt to reavel a serious looking scar on his chest.

"Pretty gross right? I've got this in a big fight five years ago. It basically destroyed my respiratory system and i lost my whole stomach and it can't be fixed." The turns out really is All Might explained.

"At the moment i can only do hero work for 3 hours a day afterwards im what you see now." All Might said.

"F-five years ago? So was it the fight with Toxic Chainsaw!?!" Midoriya asked slightly impressing All Might with his skill.

"Wow you know your stuff but it ain't him landed some hit i admit but couldn't bringe down. Most of the world hasn't heard about this fight did everything i could to keep it unnoticed." All Might paused before continuing.

"Im suppose to be the Symbol of peace the one who smiles no matter what meaning i have to make it seem as if I'm never afraid." he said as he clenched his fist.

"But really... really i just put it to hide the fear inside... It ain't easy..." All Might spoke before facing to look at Midoriya.

"Pro heroes all always having to risk their lives and some villains can't be beat without powers...So no i honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk." All Might concluded as Midoriya's heart practically shattered.

"I-i see." Midoriya said as he looked downwards.

"If you wanna help people their are plenty of other ways you could become a police officer they get crap because the heros capture most of the villains but it's a fine profession." All Might said as he went to leave before stopping.

"It's good to have dreams young man. Just make sure they are ones you can reach understand?" All Might said as he walked away leaving Midoriya by himself.

"Alright then time to get you to the station." All Might said before noticing that his pockets were empty when suddenly an explosion was heard in the distance as smoke began to rise.

"N-not good..." All Might said barely above a whisper.

 _Meanwhile)_

"A villain! I wonder which hero is going to show up!" Midoriya said aloud before reflecting on what All Might said to him.

"It's true that i don't have a Quirk but for some reason i do have powers so I'll still try my best." Midoriya reasoned with himself as he headed off to see the fight.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Flames went everywhere all the while people ran screaming in terror at the sight of the villain just as the Pro heros arrived.

"It's taken someone hostage!!!" Shouted out the pro hero known Death Arms before charging towards the villain.

"HOW THERE YOU PRAY ON A CHILD!!!"

Death Arms shouted as punched the villian to no avail.

"The hell is this!?! It's some kind of goo!" Death Arms spoke before the slime pushed him back.

"You alright Death Arms!" Shouted out another hero in concern before dodging an attack from the villian.

"Stay back or I'll snap his neck!!!" The sludge villian threatened as Bakugo retaliated managing to free some of his upper torse out of the slime's body.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with!!! I'll send you back to what ever sewer you crawled out off!!!" Bakugo roared as he began to create explosions.

"Let me go!!!" Bakugo shouted out before creating a huge blast.

"You've got so much power i really hit the jackpot this time! With a quirk like yours I'll surely be able to take out some one like All Might!" The Sludge said as he prepared to take hold of Bakugo's body.

"Woah this guy might be a legit super villian." One of the Bystanders said before another pointed out with hope.

"It's her!!! That new hero Mt. Lady will stop him!" she shouted as Mt. Lady ran before stopping.

"Oh no my only weakness! I need at least a two lane road if I'm gonna make my way through here!" She said as she was unable to cross.

"And fire and wood don't really make a good combination i have no choice but to have some one else save him!" Kamui Woods said remorsefully as he ran with two civilians away from the villian.

"Don't look at me! i got my hands full around here!" Replied Backdraft as he tried to put out all the fires.

"Where are those firetrucks damit!!!" shouted Backdraft.

"Can you guys get to him!" Backdraft asked.

"I can't get a hold onhis body and that kid's quirk is creating explosions left and right!" Replied Death Arms.

"This is a shut out we gotta rally and knock him outta the park somehow!" Spoke one of the Heros as the Slime was beginning to overtake Bakugo.

"It's no good none of us have the right quirks for this!" Shouted Death Arms in frustration.

"We'll do damage control until someone with the right quirk arrives." Spoke a hero as Death Arms clenched his fists.

'I sorry kid you're just have to hold on a bit longer!' Thought Death Arms.

"Dam if only i was stronger i could blow him away!" Yelled Death Arms.

As the skinny form of All Might finally arrived before realization dawned on him.

'I must've dropped him in the air!' Thought All Might as the image came back.

'I was distracted worried about my time limit I can't believe i made such a rookie mistake especially after lecturing that kid too!' All Might thought as he gripped his wound.

'Pathetic!' All Might berated himself as he looked on helplessly.

Not noticing the arrival of a certain dual hair colored boy.

 **(I know it's really just all green but i perfer to think of it as being two colors instead)**

"I wonder what the villian i-" Midoriya saod before stopping to see a familiar face.

'T-that's the guy who attacked me b-but didn't All Might catch him unless Oh No!!!' Midoriya thought in realization as he realized what had happened.

'I-it's all my fault i made him drop the bottle.' Midoriya thought mortified before over hearing some one mention a hostage.

'He caught someone how long has it been!?! I felt like i was going to die in seconds.' Midoriya thought before overhearing others.

'I-im the one to blame he wasted what was left of his time on me.' Midoriya thought.

'I-im worthless...' All Might berated.

'He's unable to power up yet and none of the others have quirks to fight him how can i become a hero if it's all my fault!!!' Midoriya thought as he apologized Internally before seeing who exactly was inside the slime.

"KACCHAN!!!!!!!" Midoriya shouted before running towards his friend and the villian shocking All Might and those around.

"No you Idiot stop before you get yourself killed!!!" Death Arms shouted as Midoriya grew closer to the villian.

"If it isn't my old skin suit." the villian sneered.

'D-deku?' Bakugo thought as he opened his eyes.

'What am i doing? Why am i running how come i can't stop!!!' Midoriya thought.

as the villian launched an attack.

'What do i do think. What would a hero do?' Midoriya thought before remembering

'That's it!' He thought.

"Special move Plot Armor!!!" Midoriya shouted as he threw his backpack at the monster as one of the items conveniently hit the villian's eyes.

"Aaaahhhh! Plot used against me!!!" The villian shouted loosening his grib on Bakugo.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted gaining Bakugo's attention.

"The fuck are you here Deku!?!" Bakugo said as Midoriya tried clawing him out.

"How could i not??? Your my best friend and plus I can't just watch you die!!!" Midoriya said through tears suprising All Might and Bakugo as Bakugo soon remembered a memory.

 _Flashback_

 _A Young Bakugo and Midoriya were by the lake that they normally went enjoying a snack before Bakugo soon noticed that something wasn't right._

 _"What's wrong Deku your not talking to much?" Bakugo asked in concern._

 _"I-it's nothing really Kacchan im okay." Midoriya said before giving him an empty broken smile._

 _"No you're not alright so tell me whats the matter?" Bakugo said._

 _"I-it's stupid." Midoriya replied._

 _"Tell me come on." Bakugo said._

 _"It's just that im afraid..." Midoriya said confusing Bakugo._

 _"Afraid of what?" Katsuki asked._

 _"Im afraid that you're going to leave me behind!" Izuku shouted as tears ran down his face._

 _"What's bringing this up?" Bakugo said in genuine concern for his friend._

 _"I-it's because most of the kids at school have all gotten their quirks w-while i haven't gotten mine yet." Midoriya said._

 _"Come on your quirk will show eventually relax." Bakugo said._

 _"But what if i turn out to be quirkless will you leave me behind?"_ _Izuku said stopping Katsuki from saying anything else._

 _"After all it's my nickname Defenseless Izuku right?" Midoriya said as he cried before being slapped in the face by Bakugo._

 _"Stop talking like that Deku!" Bakugo said as he to began to well up with tears._

 _"Kacchan..." Midoriya whispered._

 _"You are one of the best people i know! Nobody is better!!! We will be the best heros to exist You and Me got it! I ain't leaving and even if you are quirkless I'll protect you and besides i call you Deku out of irony what ever that is..." Bakugo mumbled the last bit out before extending his hand out for Izuku._

 _"I won't leave you on your own and if you're danger i ain't going to just watch you die!!!" Bakugo said to Midoriya._

 _"Come on we better hurry better not worry my mom amd auntie Inko." Katsuki said with a smile before Izuku returned the smile back._

 _And grabbed his hand..._

 _Flashback End_

"I promised didn't i?" Bakugo said shocking Midoriya as his friend shed a tear.

"That i wouldn't just leave you out their alone right." Bakugo said as he had a look of determination in his eyes.

"TIME FOR ME TO KEEP THAT PROMISE!!!!!" Bakugo Roared as he used his quirk at full power to propel himself forward hoping that it would be strong enough to release him from his bonds.

And it was working.

As All Might saw this in awe.

'I have to do so **mething No matter the cost!!!'** All Might thought as he managed to transform into his previous state.

"This can't be!?! I need more time but first..." The Villian said before eyeing Midoriya menacingly.

"I'm done playing with you!!!" The slime said as he prepared to attack Midoriya.

"Save the boy this thing will kill him!!!" Death Arms shouted as he and the other heros came charging in.

"Deku!" Bakugo shouted in alarm as he tried to free himself faster.

The slime soon launched at him before the attack was stopped.

 **"I really am pathetic aren't i?"** All Might spoke as he blocked the attack.

"All Might?" Izuku whispered.

 **"I told you the traits of a true champion and yet..."** All Might said before continuing.

 **"I being a hypocrite wasn't following my own ideals!"** All Might shouted before punching the Villian.

 **"DETROIT SMASH!!!!!!!"** All Might shouted as he sent an enormous force of wind to the villian once more.

"OH COME ON!!!!!!!!" The villian shouted as he was sent back once more leaving as his punch formed a twister afterwards leaving an unconscious Midoriya and Bakugo who for whatever reason layed with the appearance of two childhood friends sleeping together after a long day of playing leaving All Might with on thought as it began to rain.

 **'Cute...'**

 _Afterwards_ _the heros collected the scattered sludge before taking him into custody."_ Midoriya monologued.

"You moron do you have a death wish or something!?" Kamui Woods scolded as he and Death Arm's stood in front of the boy.

"You had no reason to put your life on rh line like that!" Death Arms shouted angrily all the while Bakugo was getting praises by some others.

"Man you're tough kid and that quirk is something else you should come to my agency if you ever decide to go pro!" The hero said as Bakugo soon had enough.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD ENOUGH ALREADY!" Bakugo shouted.

"DEKU DID NOTHING WRONG!!! HE TIRED TO SAVE ME! HE SHOULD BE THE ONE GETTING PRAISE NOT MY DUMB ASS WHO GOT CAUGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO HARD TO CAPTURE THAT SLIMEY BASTARD!!!" Bakugo said as he allowed himself to cry for once as Midoriya was left shocked.

"HE RISKED HIS LIFE FOR ME OF ALL PEOPLE AND HE STILL CONSIDERS ME A FRIEND DISPITE WHAT I'VE DONE." Bakugo shouted as Midoriya rushed to comfort him.

"Kacchan please calm down it's all right really it wasn't your fault please Kacchan besides you remembered our promise." Midoriya said.

"And we'll face him together to i promise." Midoriya whispered the last one out.

 _"After that people left to wonder what had happened to have that close of a bond and they all knew that we would make the greatest duo imaginable."_ Midoriya said with a slight smile before his smile was replaced with a look of fear as an explosion busted open his safe house.

 _"Well well well looky here I FOUND A DEATH MAN!"_ Bakugo shouted in rage as he gripped his axe tightly.

 _"Kacchan how did you find me!!!"_ Midoriya asked in terror.

 _"HOW'D YOU THINK I ASKED YOUR MOTHER!"_ Bakugo said to a horrified Midoriya.

 _"MOM WHY!?!"_ Midoriya shouted with betrayal in his voice.

 _"Sorry sweetie! but on the bright side i made you your favorite!" _Inko shouted sweetly to here son.

 _"You're forgiven!"_ Midoriya said before turning his attention to his 'friend'.

 _"Help..."_ Midoriya whispered.

 _Several screams of agony later...)_

Midoriya was currently walking back to his home when suddenly Bakugo came running towards him.

"Kaccha-" Midoriya spoke before being interrupted.

"What happened earlier you heard nothing got it." Bakugo said.

"But Kacchan..." Midoriya tried to explain before Bakugo pulled out his axe from somewhere.

"NOTHING!!!" Bakugo said in rage.

"R-right!" Midoriya said nervously as Bakugo left before he said something.

"Oh and Deku!" Bakugo said stopping Midoriya.

"Y-yes Kacchan?" Midoriya asked nervously.

"We will stop that monster **I** created." Bakugo said with a slight smile.

"Right we will." Midoriya said returning a smile of his own as they went there separate ways before soon enough All Might appeared in front of Midoriya.

"A-All Might!" Midoriya said in suprise.

"How are you here!?! how did you get rid of all of those reporters!?!" Midoriya asked in shock as All Might laughed.

 **"I stand for justice, not for the paparazzi! Because i am All Mig-** All Might's explanation was cut short as he turn back into his skinny state spewing out blood.

"Listen young one i come here to apologize and to discuss the question you had asked earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life and if you hadn't run in to the fight I've would've been a worthless bystander throughout that whole fight so i thank you." All Might said.

"You don't have to thank me really it's my fault in the firat place if i didn't meddel then that would've never happened." Midoriya said.

"And if you've hadn't meddel then your friend would've died." All Might retorted back.

"I'm not done you told me you didn't have a power so when i saw this timid quirkless kid do the thing that any of the heros didn't it inspired me as well." All Might said as Midoriya looked at him in wonder.

"There are stories about every hero and how they had become great most had one thing in common and that was that their bodies moved before they had the chance to think, Almost on their own." All Might said as his words hit Midoriya deeply.

"And today that is what happened to you." All Might said as Midoriya began to break down in tears.

"Young man you too can become a hero!" All Might exclaimed as Midoriya broke down into tears.

"I deem you worthy of my power! My quirk is your's to inherit." All Might proclaimed suprising Midoriya as he gave a confused look.

"Wait what?" Midoriya said.

 _(Somewhere in Mustafar City_

A boy of fourteen years of age was stumbling to and fro the slumbs of Mustafar having long flowing green and black hair as it covered up his right eye leaving his left to be the only one seen as he stopped to witness the news of todays events.

"Heh,heh that looked fun... Maybe i should visit then sooner or later im sure it's going to be fun!" The boy said with a sadistic smile as he turned to go into an alley as he dragged a heavy ball and chain on his leg before a two twins with blue hair and violet eyes stood in front of him.

"All right now give us your money or else!?!" On of the boys said as they threatened the boy.

"Or else what?" The long haired teen said.

"We'll do this!" Said the other as he turned into a werewolf as did the other.

"Let me guess your quirk is called lycanthropy?" The long haired teen said as he looked at the two brothers as they nodded in agreement.

" **Yes now hurry up before we tear you to shreds!** " One of the brother's shouted out.

"Now now big bad wolves there's for to say. I've walked here multiple times before and I've never seen you here at all only during a full moon so my guess is this form is at it's strongest by it. And from what i can tell it enhances your strength, defense, sense ,speed so i must say it is a good quirk almost excellent if it weren't for the fact." The boy stopped for dramatic effect.

"If it didn't have a time limit of just a mere three minutes." The boy said with a toothy grin as the twins soon began to revert to their previous state.

"H-how did you know!?!" They managed to say in unison as they soon shuddered in fear.

"Well little wolves it's easy i love learning about quirks so I've kept my eye on people like you so every time you do your little 'crimes' I've noticed you never go above the three minute mark. Lucky guess huh?" The boy said with maniacal look in his eye.

"You bastard!" Shouted the twin on the right as charged at him with a brass knuckle as the long haired boy with inhuman speeds side stepped to the right before aiming a kick to the teen.

"You mi-" The teen said before the ball and chain hit him with so much force as he collapsed to the floor with the ball and chain still on his chest as his ribs were broken.

"Hector!" The other teen cried out in alarm.

"He's ribs are broken and it seems as it punctured both his lungs he's going to die." The boy said with uncontained joy as Hector gasped for air.

"R-run Henry r-run." Hector whispered to his twin with fear obvious in his eyes.

"Your dead!!! **YOU HEAR ME!!!!!** " Henry shouted as the pain of his brother managed to convert him back into his werewolf form.

"Oh now it's getting fun!" The boy said as his emerald eyes shined in anticipation as he soon dodged the attacks of the enrage Henry with the same speed he used against his brother.

"You know i find it rather sweet that you care for him so much." The boy said as he stopped the attack of the werewolf.

"So you mind if i use a power of my own?" The boy said before ripping into his left leg as he was pulling at his own bone before soon his entire femur came out as the wound soon close up as fast as it was made.

" **What kind of quirk is that!?!** " Henry questioned in horror as he had never seen something like that before as the voy merely laughed maniacally.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA Oh man you are really funny you know that." The boy said.

"W-what do you mean?" A barely alive Hector whispered out suprising the boy.

"Still alive huh? No matter any way what i find funny is." The boy said before pausing.

"Who said it was a quirk." He said before continuing to laugh.

"So now you still wanna play?" He said as he swrung both the ball and chain and his own femur like a club.

"Come on i thought doggies loved bones huh!" The boy shouted as he went to and fro up and around the larger opponent who failed to keep up.

' **His** **speed i can't keep up!** ' thought Henry before getting hit in the stomach by the ball and chain as he coughed up blood before reverting to his normal form.

"Good!" The boy said as he swrung the chain at his head with so much force that his head was crushed blood flying everywhere.

"W-what are you!?" Hector whispered in fear as the boy drew closer.

"Well I'm human but if you want a name you can call me." The boy said as he raised his femur up planning to bash his skull with it.

"Nico..."

 **And that's a wrap as you can tell i gave Midoriya the ability to fission aa you can see. And as you see it's**

 **also a reference to the anime Nanbaka specifically the character Nico who's English voice actor is Justin Briner the one who voices Midoriya and as i implied Bakugo has something to do with it.**

 **Nico in this fic has more of Nico's** **psychotic personality when he's off his meds rather then the manga lover one.**

 **Also i didn't mention it but Izuku's nails are sharp like a namekians as well.**

 **With that said**

 **This is**

 **Silent Spear Ghost Phantom**

 **saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
